


the first kiss

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Part 6 of the Ember Island Drabbles
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Kudos: 23





	the first kiss

Their first kiss is at night.

It is late, and Katara is walking through the empty halls of the palace, sleepless from her running mind. The images flash in front of her; his radiance, his brilliant eyes. She's hoping the night will cool her off. She rounds the corner into the courtyard. 

Zuko’s standing on the opposite side. Their eyes lock. 

Wordlessly, they step towards each other, meeting in the bare moonlight. Katara shivers from the cold, and he grasps her hand. They look down at the contact, back at each other.

He leans forward.


End file.
